


sons and daugthers

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: Intertwined [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: While Annabeth had always wanted a family that loved her, never in her life had she thought she would actually get it. But if someone deserved this happily ever after, it was Percy and her. They had fought with everything they had to survive, had survived hell itself. While her days as a hero were long gone, her maternity leave was another story.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Intertwined [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	sons and daugthers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the drawing Belle (percababies on tumblr) commissioned the wonderful windbyfire.

She knew it was just a matter of time before someone ratted her out, someone always did. Sometimes it happened later in the day, sometimes it was just before noon. In theory, her maternity leave had started four weeks ago. In reality, she kept saying that even if she was 33 weeks pregnant she could still work, construction on Half-Blood Village still had a long way to go. Almost every morning after Percy left for work she would sneak into her own work trying to avoid her siblings or friends she knew would call Percy instantly. 

This particular day she was surprised it had passed lunchtime and none of her friends had come to her office to remind her she was supposed to be resting at home. Her secretary, shaking her head at her, had given her some folders containing information about the high school construction that was starting next month. She had been so lost in the designs she hadn’t heard someone open her office door.

“Do you know what maternity leave means?” 

Annabeth turned to face the voice. Resting against the doorframe of her office, with his arms crossed against his bright orange shirt, was her husband looking at her, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

“I need to make sure everything is ready before construction starts.” 

“You mean the project Malcolm is currently in charge of until you come back? The one you would only trust to him because he has been your right hand for decades?” Percy had moved to sit in the chair in front of her desk. “The one that according to everybody is doing a wonderful job, with the added bonus that he currently doesn’t have a case of pregnancy brain? That construction?”

Annabeth decided to ignore most of what Percy had said, he was right after all, but she would fight one thing. “I don’t have pregnancy brain.” 

Percy just raised an eyebrow at her. She was lying, she was absolutely lying. Just this morning she had forgotten to boil water for her tea and how to use a fork. 

“Right of course you don’t,” Percy said wryly before standing up. “Come on, let’s pack up your stuff, we're going back home.”

Annabeth held her folder tightly. “I have work to do, you have work to do, Camp is not going to run itself.” Percy had been the director of Camp Half-Blood for almost a year now, after Mr. D punishment was ended by Zeus. It had been a job offer Percy had never expected to get but one that brought him so much joy, more than his old job at the New York Aquarium had brought him. He had joked with Rachel about her not seeing this part of his future before he had wasted years in college studying marine biology and fighting with chemistry.

“Chiron and I decided I should only be at camp for half of the day until my paternity leave.” He didn’t add more but Annabeth could read between the lines. Percy still had three more weeks until his leave but Annabeth’s refusal to rest had changed his plans. “Plus Camp spent a lot of years being barely run by Mr. D and I’m just a few miles away, Chiron and Camp are gonna be fine, and I’m forcing Jason to keep an eye on things while I'm away.”

“And I am forcing Jason to keep an eye on the construction for me and help Malcolm with things,” Annabeth added and Percy cringed. Jason had also studied architecture and if Malcolm was Annabeth’s right hand, Jason was her left. With his first-hand knowledge of growing up at Camp Jupiter, he had been a massive asset in the development of Half-Blood Village. But he had also been spending time helping Percy with Camp when Percy had been busy with pregnancy-related stuff. “I think you're overworking him.”

“Eh, he's going to be fine.” Percy extended his hand towards hers and asked for her folder. “Now give me that so we can go home and you can keep nesting.” 

Annabeth made a face at him and whined. “But it’s so boring being at home doing nothing and it's just making me want to change the color of the nursery and there is so much to do still here.” 

Percy’s face softened at her words. “I know babe but you also need to rest, after our baby is born who knows when we'll be able to rest again, and it's not like Malcolm or Jason aren’t going to call you if they need your opinion or help.”

There was a giddiness in her every time Percy said our baby, her hands would instantly caress her bump, the bump that was getting bigger and bigger to the point that her wardrobe was almost limited to overalls and maternity dresses. She bit her lip considering Percy’s words, who saw her resolve to work start to weaken. 

“What about this.” Percy started saying. “We can go to that little cafe that you love and share a piece of cheesecake, get some hot cocoa and then we can walk around the village and you can tell me your big plans for it.” 

Annabeth knew she had lost the battle, even if she had spent countless hours telling him the same plans over and over he still listened to her with the same interest he had the first time. He occasionally made comments and suggestions, which Annabeth welcomed. The idea of walking around holding hands with Percy while sipping warm chocolate was too tempting to pass. The magical barrier from Camp had been extended to the Village and the January cold wasn’t as harsh as if they had been in New York City. Exhaling in defeat she extended the folder she was holding towards him, and he happily took it from her hands.

“Fine but I’m getting extra marshmallows in my hot cocoa.”

***

While Percy had been mostly joking about her nesting, he wasn’t completely off. She had never fully understood until not long ago when Percy had found her in their nursery at eight in the morning swatching paint samples in the already pale baby blue painted walls. In a way, it had been a blessing that she and Percy had moved into their new home in Half-Blood Village around the same time they found out she was expecting. Between starting their new jobs running Camp and being the head architect of constructions at the Village, and the upgrade of a one-bedroom apartment to a few bedrooms house, the decorating of their home still had a long way to go and at least Annabeth could focus on that instead of trying to sneak into work.

She was currently laying on their couch, mentally running through a list of her plans of things to do for their home while Percy was on the phone with his mom. One of the first pieces of advice Sally had given her when they told her about her pregnancy was to get a comfortable couch, Annabeth was glad she had listened to that advice, especially after their long walk earlier that day. Her feet were killing her and so was her back, plus her baby girl was awake and happily kicking her ribs. If Annabeth was honest, she wasn’t enjoying pregnancy and she didn’t know what the pregnant glow was people talked about. Her morning sickness had been hell, she would feel awful more often than not, she hated when people touched her bump without her permission, she felt tired all the time and she was done with wanting to pee every thirty minutes and she really missed coffee and wine. She loved their baby girl so much, she truly did, she never knew she could love someone so much before even meeting them and there were no words to explain the happiness and love she felt when Percy kissed her bump or talked to it or just caressed it. 

“Piper and Leo are on their way with dinner.” Percy walked into the living room. “I told them to bring you ramen.”

“I love you.”

Percy laughed and sat down next to her. “Good to know.”

“You're supposed to tell me you love me too, you asshole.” She playfully hit his arm before resting her back against his chest. One particularly hard kick from their baby to her ribs made her face contort in pain.

His hands went to touch her bump and gently caressed it. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but someone is currently playing soccer with my ribs.” Annabeth rested her head against his shoulder. “And from what Sally has told me about her pregnancies, she got this from you.”

Percy chuckled. “My bad, is there something I can do to help?”

“Little kisses.”

“Your wish is my command,” Percy booped her nose before starting to fill her face with tiny kisses.

Little kisses were when one of them filled the other with kisses, small pecks on their face and necks. Sometimes if they really wanted to make the other laugh they would also kiss their arms and hands, sometimes playful tiny bites and nuzzling were included. Annabeth didn’t remember when she started calling it that, maybe it had been after Tartarus to bring some happiness into their lives. 

She closed her eyes and let Percy pamper her with kisses and love. While her pregnancy hadn’t been kind to her, Percy on the other hand had spoiled her to no end. He had cooked and baked all her cravings, given her all the massages in the world and was just the most attentive husband anyone could ask for. While the idea of becoming parents sometimes still scared them, especially when they had grown up with absent dads, and in her case mother too, he had been over the moon about becoming a father. He would spend hours talking to her bump. 

Percy intertwined their hands and rested them against her belly and Annabeth couldn’t help but smile. While she had always wanted a family that loved her, never in her life had she thought she would get it. But if someone deserved this happily ever after, it was Percy and her. They had fought with everything they had to survive, had survived hell itself and now their heroic days were long gone. 

“I miss sleeping on my stomach,” Annabeth said and Percy barked a laugh.

“You barely slept like that before.”

“But I had the option, now I don’t have it.”

Percy chuckled quietly. “We can ask Leo, he probably can make something if you really want to sleep on your stomach.”

“Nah.”

A comfortable silence rested between them, and Annabeth was hit again with the realization that in just a couple of weeks it would no longer be the two of them. Instead they would be in charge of a tiny human that would depend on them for everything, the thought was a scary one. But Percy and she had been a team since day one, if there was someone she would want by her side in this crazy new adventure it was him. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “You're going to be a wonderful dad, you already are one.”

She felt Percy kiss the top of her head. “And our daughter is so lucky to have you as her mother, just like I am so lucky to have you as my wife.”


End file.
